Lord Davak
Lord Davak, born Jora Pytern, was a a human male and Dark Lord of the Sith. Most of his life was spent in the Unknown Regions and frequently left the rest of the known galaxy to return there; therefore much of his personal history is unknown. What is know, however, is that upon return to the known galaxy for the first time as a proficient Sith, then Darth Davak allied himself to Feral Ragnos and stidued under Feral at the Kashyyyk Academy. After gaining prominence and trust in the Sith heirarchy he became a naval commander and was put on a fast track to rank advancement within the Sith Empire. He is regarded by some to be the greatest Sith tactitian of his age, and his knowledge of naval tactics was highly sought after in practically all Sith factions. His tallent was not limited to naval proficiency, though space combat was his passion. On occation he found himself taking up rolls such as assassin, spy, and double agent. He was known for his ruthlessness in attack, but also knew when to abandon a fight in order to preserve his forces for another day. His sudden dissapreanace from the galaxy was seen as a shock to those whom he fought along side, and repeated attempts to find him and his vluable combat knowledge proved unsuccessful. His ultimate fate is unknown. History Early Life Jora Pytern was born on an obscure colony planet bordering the Unknown Regions. He was the youngest of 6 siblings. He spent most of his time working on the family farm and attended studies whenever he could. He and never had any idea he possessed any Force powers, or even knew what the Force was. Even at a young age he was fascinated with machinery and aircraft, often trying to hitch a ride on the colony's only small shuttle whenever it made trips into space and tampering with hosehold devises. Becoming a Sith Things were simple and happy, until one fateful day when their colony was attacked by a pirate gang. The colony was small and defenseless and was completely razed to the ground. It was quickly apparent that even with what they could repair and rebuild, they would not survive the year in the harsh climate of their world. During the raid, the now 13 year old Jora's entire family was killed by the pirates. In a fit of rage he swore vengeance on the pirate gang vowing to destroy them to the last man. He hijacked the shuttle and blasted off world. His first stop was at a nearby world where he landed and quickly told his tale of woe, but in his rage neglected to petition for help for his world sealing their fate. He then stole a Z-95 Headhunter and followed after the Pirates again. He eventually caught up to 4 starfighters who were lagging behind and with rage building up inside him, he automatically attacked the small force. They were caught unaware and the first 2 were destroyed easily, but then he realized the seriousness of what he got himself into. He was barely able to destroy the remaining 2 fighters and get away alive. This cold blooded killing sent echoes through the Force, and caused a Sith Lord to seek him out. He was soon approached by Darth Gurton who promised him all the power he would need to seek his revenge, and Jora soon became his Sith apprentice. By a year and a half later, Jora, now given the name Darth Davak, singlehandedly hunt down and killed every member of the Pirate Gang, fulfilling his oath and sealing his path down the Dark Side. After this was completed, Davak's Master took him into the Unknown Regions and remained there for over 2 decades, completely disappearing from the eyes of the Galaxy. it is not known for what purpose Davak and his Master went there, though hints given after his return indicate one or several threats in the Unknown Regions he and his Master were trying to learn about before they contact the rest of the galaxy. Return And Emersion In The Galactic Conflict Eventually Davak returned alone to the known galaxy a full fledged Sith Lord. It is presumed that he killed his Master in order to usurp him, as often takes place among the Sith, though he could have died in some conflict in the Unknown Regions. Now an adult, he was physically imposing: tall with a very muscular build from extensive training and personal combat, we was something to be feared. also, his once blue eyes had faded into gray and his shaved bald head had many battle scars, though one, which looks intentional, zigzagged across his left cheek, over his left eye, and over the top of his head to stop at the back of his neck. Lord Davak (now age 39) spent the next year roaming the galaxy, getting a perspective on what has transpired in his absence and feeling the situation the Galaxy was now in. Obtaining A Fleet After this, he approached the newly formed Sith Council. He asked for a fleet of versatile ships that he could use independent of any planetary system in order to atack the where they were weakest and most vulnerable in order to spread fear and chaos among their ranks. This plan pleased the council and they agreed to give him command of a fleet. In order to test his resolve, talent, and strength Davak was given a rather small fleet of outdated warships consisting mostly of Clone War era ships, but he was committed to hurting the Jedi however he could, so he made due. His flagship for this period of time was a Venator-class Star Destroyer. Fear Spreads Over the next several months he made several very successful raids, beginning with the unexpected temporary capture of the Yavin IV Jedi Academy. Davak's fleet came out of hyperspace on the night side of the moon and quickly disabled the few sensors in the area. While the larger ships caused a distraction quickly whipping around the planet into possition over the Academy, an attack force of TIE Fighters and Bomers snuck closer to the Academy skimming just over the treetops and catching the ground defenses off gaurd from the unexpected angle of atack. The senior Jedi left in defense of the Academy paniced and ordered an imediate evacuation. Davak allowed the Jedi to flee in order to occupy the planet without contest. Though it was lost shortly afterwards, Lord Davak did some heavy damage to the Jedi Order during that short period of time. Through the generosity of various alliances and his personal finances (which he appeared to have come into possession of during his time in the Unknown Regions) he began acquiring newer and more powerful ships, eventually assembling a magnificent fleet with everything from Lancer frigates to two Executor-class Super Star Destroyers, and all ranges of fighters from the old TIE Fighters, to the deadly TIE Defenders. Lord Davak Takes An Aprentice During this period of acuiring new ships Lord Davak took on an apprentice by whom he named Darth Moradin. Mordain, a young Devorian male, displayed a natural proficiency to hide himself in the Force and snuck aboard the then newly finished flagship, an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer christened the "Backstab" intending to hijack it. However Davak easily thwarted the untrained Moradin's plans and threw him around the command bridge with the Force. Davak was, however, impressed with his skill and noticed his Force potential and took him as his first known apprentice. Moradin's existence was unkown to all but a few of the Sith closest to Davak. This was partially due to Davak wishing to have a secret edge on his enemies, and also do to Moradin's natural tendancy to hide his identiy and past from others. Those who met Moradin seldom forgott the powerful Sith, if they lived through the encounter. Atracting The Attention Of Feral His ruthlessness in his attacks, the tactical understanding shown in his strategies, as well as his capacity to cause damage while keeping his forces relatively undamaged soon attracted the eyes of Sith'ari Feral Ragnos. Lord Davak was invited by Lord Feral to join him at his academy on Kashyyyk in an attempt to untie all Sith under one banner and destroy all remnants of the Jedi. Davak eagerly agreed and spent much time at the Academy furthering his abilities and understanding of the Dark Side. He also got a full body Sith Tattoo with a large Red Eye on his forehead, the symbol of the small fleet under his personal control. Galactic Attention He continued to participate in battles, from Mustafar to Ziost and everywhere in between. Mustafar was where Davak first became recognized by the galaxy as a superior naval tactician. Lord Davak's fleet consisting of aproximately 20 capital ships ranging from Lancer-class Frigages to one Super Star Destroyer, was delayed jumping to hyperspace, and therefore joined the battle after it had already begun. When he arived, the Sith ground fources were making considerable progress, though the space battle was evenly matched. Davak's sudden arival caught one of the Jedi fleetgroups off gaurd and caught in between another Sith fleetgroup. davak was able to shread through this larger Jedi fleet while taking relatively small amonts of casualties. The Jedi commander had one trick left up his sleave and had one of his ships ram the command tower of Davak's Flagship, the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer Leviathan. Davak's quick reaction when he sensed the enemy's intent allowed him to prevent it from being destroyed, but could not avoid the colision. Though his flagship was heavily dammaged and forced to flee the battlefield, Davak remainded behind, tranfering command to the Backstalb and calling for another Imperial ''II-class Star Destroyer to replace the limping SSD. A second Jedi fleetgroup was coming around the planet to engage Davak and the other Sith fleetgroup, so Davak send waved of TIEs to intecept and slow down the aproaching fleet while they coordinated their responce. However, just as Davak's forces were about to engage the new threat, two fresh Jedi fleetgroups consisting of 20-30 capital ships each exited hyperspace, one on either flank, executing a perfect pincer maneuver. Davak quickly saw he had been outmaneuvered and was now outgunned. The remaining Sith fleetgroups had all taken at least 20% casualties and could not engage the newcomers in time to prevent heavy losses to Davak's forces. In order to preserve his foruces for a time when they could be put to use, he called for an orderly retreat. The ''Backstalb, however, lagged behind in exiting the system and could not keep up with the other fleeing ships. With Lord Davak vulnerable and sensing that a crussing victory could be obtained, three MC-80 Mon Calamari Cruisers quickly converged to engage the seemingly helpless Backstalb and brought the shields down quickly and began to pour turbolaser fire into the hull. However, the Jedi did not realize that the larger than average Star Destroyer had been heavily modified. The hull that was being destroyed was just an outer shell, which exploded outward towards the Mon Calamari Cruisers, peices of the hull coliding with them and taking down the shields of two and weaking the third. Underneith, a fresh hull with another compliment of weapons was reveiled, and a massive barrasdge left the three cruisers heavily damaged. The Backstalb, with a significantly reduced mass, now sped away from the converging fleets and safely rejoined the rest of the departing fleet. The Jedi commander, though stunned by his enemy's escape, grudgingly acepted being outmaneuvered in turn. A communications was received by davak before entering hyperspace with the Jedi's compliments. Due mostly to his conduct in this battle, and the ones imediately afterwards, he is heralded as the greatest naval tactitian in the Sith Empire. A Dark Lord After about 2 years at the Kashyyyk Academy Lord Davak becomes a full fledged Dark Lord of the Sith and is awarded a special lightsaber by Feral to comemorate the event. Since then Davak has built many other lightsabers for various purposes and can manipulate up to 5 using TK besides the two he would weild in his hands. Davak, rising in prominace, becomes a voter in the Supreme Sith Senate and joins the elite gaurde of the Senate, the XLAWS, gradually rising through the ranks. He is also recruited to various milliraty orgonizations and eventually becomes the High Admiral of the Dark Light Millitary over the entire Naval branch. Davak is also aproached to become the head Naval Instructor at the Sith Bimmisaari Academy and soon afterwards aproached by the Mandelorians (who are allies to the Sith) for a position as Naval Instructor at their academy as well. Manipulation Technological Developments And Ship Designs Exstended Range Shield Projector (ERSP) Working with the basics of the same shield projecting technology as used in Lando's Folly on Belt-Runner I, Lord Davak developed a shield projector able to project very strong shield many kilometers away and shield multiple fighters or a single capitol ship for the period of a battle. For a power source Lord Davak converted the massive gravity well generators of an Immobilizer 418 Interdictor Cruiser to power these Shield Projectors. These projectors working with the amount of power supplied by the same imense power sourse used to create gravity wells, allows for one of the modified shield generators to power the projectors to shield up to aproximately 800 fighter sized vessels with shield of the equivalent stregnth as a Lambda-class Shuttle. Equipping a single Immobilizer with 4 of these, instead of the standard Gravity Well generators allows for apriximately 3200 fighters to be shielded at one time. Adaptations can be made to this technology to allow a generator to cover a single capitol ship and, in once instance, project a shield onto the surface of a planet to protect a base. This technology was pattented by Lord Davak, who controls the production of this devise. Reversed Polarity Exstended Range Shield Projector (ERSPrp) This devise uses the same technology above coupled with the fact that a shield's polarity can be reversed, as shown by Thrawn and others in the Old Republic, causing the shield to deflect inwards rather than prevent shots from without. The ERSPrp can project a semipermiable shield around an enemy vessel with reversed polarity, deflecting any shots back inwards at the ship who fired them, while still allowing shots from outside to come in and strike the enemy ship. (Note: In some instances the Shield was not semipermiable, and incoming shots are the targeted ship were also deflected) Multible ERSPrp's can target a single vessel so that even superlasers (only Sovreign ''or ''Elclipse size, not Death Star size) can be deflected back at the ship of origin. This technology is also pattented and production is controled by Lord Davak. ''Death Seed''-class Invasion Dreadnaught Main Article: Death Seed-class Invasion Dreadnaught The Death Seed was designed for the specific purpose of breaking through orbiting fleets and conducting extended ground invasion and coordination missions. Its huge ground compliment has the ability to exit the ship from any of 4 (or more if outfitted) landing ramps in any direction and 4 (or more if outfitted) repulsorlift hangars for various repulsorlift vehicles and tanks. the Landing Gun Ring is able to fire outward and downward to clear the immediate area of enemies, as well as continue suppressing the enemy while the troops and armor quickly deploy. The two Outer Gun Rings have a significant range are able to act in an artillery role and fire well into any city or defensive fortification in a large area around the Dreadnaught. A prototype was build, and put through all levels of testing and development; however, at the last minute the project was cancled due to the unfeasability of producing replacement Landing Rings at a fast enough rate to keep the ship in service. The ultimate fate of the Prototype is unknown, though it never saw live action. Personality And Traits Powers And Abilities Behind The Scenes Category:Characters